Perfect Match
by Chris Devlin
Summary: This is an Ash 'n' Misty Story. The whole story is pretty standard stuff, but I think I pull it off well. The reviews seem to think so too.
1. The Diary

**Perfect Match**

**Part One: The Diary**

By: Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]

"Togepi. I've alwaysh loved you Togepi." Gibbered Ash as he stared at the small, egg Pokémon. He looked up and over to the nearby bar. "I want another drink!" he proclaimed loudly. "How bout you Mishty?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes at the paralytic Trainer as he stood up to go and buy himself another drink. It was his 21st birthday as well as a Friday and to celebrate Brock and Misty had taken him to one of their favourite bars. It turned out to be a mistake. Ash had acquired a taste for Tequila shots and was taking full advantage of his new found freedom. Misty watched him stagger over to the bar, bumping into several tables as he went. Pikachu sat at the table with them. He'd managed to procure a bottle of Ketchup and was sitting in the corner slowly eating his way through it. He looked over at his drunken master and shook his head. Ash paid his money and headed back to the table. This time he was carrying a whole bottle of Tequila. "Ash, I think you've had enough to drink." Misty said "Yeah Ash, lay off." Ash clumsily fell into his seat. Suddenly he pointed a finger at his two friends. "You leave me alone. Shee, I'm old enough to do what I want now." he said slurring his speech. "Mishty. Shut up! You've always hated me!" he shouted at her. His mood seemed to change slowly. It was moving from angry to a more subdued, sadness. "Even though, I always loved you." he added before he passed out. "Misty, let's get him home." Brock suggested. Misty nodded, not saying anything. His last sentence had gotten to her. She knew that when you were drunk you often talked nonsense, but sometimes you also inadvertently revealed the truth. Was that one of these occasions? 

"Ohh. My head." Ash groaned as he slowly awoke to a very noisy, very bright world. "Misty! Brock!" he shouted, then when the pain came wished he hadn't. "I'm here Ash." boomed a voice. Clutching his aching head he sat up to see Misty sitting at the bottom of his bed. "Misty, if you're so close why did you shout.?" he asked before returning to his groaning. "I didn't shout Ash. You've got a hang-over." she said. She was whispering this time. He knew this because it didn't hurt as much to listen. "A hang-over! That's just great." he complained. "Well at least I don't have my show today." he said referring to his Daily Pokémon Tips show on Pewter Radio. Running his hand through his bedraggled hair he looked at Misty. "So what you doing in here anyway?" he asked suddenly realizing that she had never before sat on the end of his bed. "Er, I wanted to make sure you were ok. I remember my first hang-over. I was cranky and annoyed all day." she explained. There was something about the way she said it that made Ash suspicious. "Oh. That'll be why I never noticed it." he said. Misty nodded, then thought about what he had just said. "Hey!" she yelled. "Ooow!" Ash groaned and fell back into his bed. Misty stood up and stormed over to the door. "Well don't expect anymore sympathy from me Ash Ketchum!" she said to him as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Typical!" she complained as she sat at the kitchen table. Brock was making pancakes on the nearby stove. Without turning to her he managed to sense that Ash had done something wrong. "What he do this time?" he asked. "Oh nothing. I just try an offer him some sympathy and he makes fun of me." she told him. "Oh. Is that all?" he asked. She spun to face him. "What d'you mean, Is that All,?" Misty cried in disbelief at the comment. "I mean, he's done worse before and you let him away with it. What's the big deal this time?" he asked. Misty genuinely had to think about this. "I, I, I, I don't know Ok." she said "What's for breakfast?" she enquired, trying to change the subject. "Pancakes. And don't change the subject." Brock replied. He placed the thin foodstuffs on a plate and put it on the table. "Is it because if what he said last night?" he questioned licking Pancake batter off his fingers. Misty looked up at him. "How did you guess?" she told him. "I saw the way you looked at him after he said it. It was a look of hope. A look of longing." Misty nodded confirming everything to him. "How long have you loved him?" he asked. "Years now. Since the day we met probably.". Brock smiled. "I always knew it. I was just waiting for one of you to confirm it." he said. "You knew?" she queried. He leaned back in his chair, "Well it was pretty obvious to everyone but you two apparently ."he replied. "Why didn't..." she stopped as she heard Ash's door creak open and watched as the hung-over Trainer appeared.

Ash walked into the kitchen. Brock and Misty were already there, sitting at the table eating breakfast. Misty turned away from him. "Are you still upset over that stupid joke?" Ash asked groggily as he sat down at the table. " Hmph!" she replied. "I'll take that as a yes," Ash said reaching for the pot of Coffee sitting next to the pancakes. He poured himself a large mug and began to dig into the plate of pancakes. Brock just sat and watched the two of them play their childish mind games. He couldn't understand why neither of them did anything about their feelings for each other. In the eleven years that he'd never once seen one tell the other how they felt. There had been several occasions where they came close. The time they visited Maiden's Peak for instance. He'd watched them dance together and felt sure it had to come out there and then. But it hadn't. Brock began to wonder if it ever would. 

"Ash! Ash! Oh where is that boy?" Misty shouted. "Brock, do you know where Ash is?" She asked him. "Nope." he replied blankly, not looking up from his new issue of Pokémon Breeder Monthly. "Well, have you seen my hairdryer then?" she said. "I think he was using it and I don't know where he left it." she added. "Have you tried in his room?" Brock asked. "No. Why didn't I think of that. In his room. Thanks Brock" she replied. She padded down the hall way muttering. "His room. Hmph. I should of thought of that." reaching his door she knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Shrugging, she turned the handle and walked in. Looking around the room she searched for the hairdryer. Her eyes soon located it and she went to get it. As she picked it up she noticed a thin leather bound book underneath. She picked it up as well. Opening the cover she saw the words "The Diary of Ash Ketchum." written in small black lettering on the first page. Placing the hairdryer down, she sat on his bed and started to read. 

She read the Diary from start to finish. It only chronicled the past few months but it was enough. It had confirmed what she'd always hoped. He loved her. Apparently he'd been in love with her even longer than she'd been in love with him. Her heart started to skip beats and a warm feeling began to wash over her. Moving over to the table where she'd discovered the book her eye caught a glimpse of something standing in the doorway. Turning round she saw Ash standing there in silence, not moving a muscle. He stared at her, a look of betrayal in his eyes then turned and walked away. "Oh, Ash." she cried realizing what she'd done. She ran towards his door. As she reached it she heard the front door slam shut. Ash had gone. 

To Be Continued 

Coming Soon. Part Two: The Opportunity 

   [1]: mailto:E-Mail:chris_devlin@hotmail.com



	2. The Opportunity

**Perfect Match**

**Part Two: The Opportunity**

By: Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]

Haven't read part One? Then search fanfiction.net for Authors under the name "Chris Devlin" to find it. 

"Ash!" Misty cried as she opened the front door and ran outside. He was nowhere in sight. Misty groaned and went back inside. Brock was standing in the hallway wondering what the commotion was about. "What happened?" he asked as she stepped back inside the house they all shared together. "Nothing. I just scared off the first person who loved me as much as I love them." she said as she stepped past him towards her room. "And now I have to go find him." she said as she closed her door behind her. "Where do you think he went?" Brock asked her as she got changed. "I don't know for sure." she replied through the closed door. "But I've got a pretty good idea."

Ash sat at the edge of the small lake in the middle of town, skimming stones. Taking a fairly flat one he threw it out into the water. It bounced three times before finally sinking below the surface. He couldn't believe what she'd done. Making fun of each other, hitting each other and even fighting with each other was forgivable, but reading his diary. That was below low. Now she knew everything. He'd bet any money next time he saw her she'd make fun of him for it. Especially the parts where he said he loved her. Shaking his head he tossed another stone in pure anger, narrowly missing a passing Swan. The Swan splashed around a bit before it settled down and swam away. "You know, if your going to vent your anger on something at least vent it on me." a familiar voice said from behind him. "I don't want to talk to you or see you just now so you'd best go Misty." he said without turning round. From behind him he heard her walk forward. Now she sat next to him. "Listen Ash, I'm reall.." Ash turned on her. "You're what? You're Sorry! Misty sorry doesn't cut it with me this time! I've done some stuff to you in my time that I've regretted. I've lied to you, and on occasion I've hurt you. But one thing I have never done and would never do, is to abuse your trust the way you abused mine!" he shouted, his entire anger poured upon her in one loud nasty heap. He faced back to the lake. Misty sat and absorbed all of this. Every word taken and filed away under "Try not to remember" in her head. "Ash. I can't begin to apologize for what I did. I just want you to know why I did it.". She said, all the while the urge to burst into tears building up inside her. "Why Misty. Why? So you could have a good laugh at my feelings?" he replied spitefully. "No. That's not the reason at all." she assured him. "Then why?" Ash said beginning to calm down. "I needed to confirm something to myself." she said. "What, that Ash is a sentimental idiot?" he said, a slight smile on his face. Misty giggled. "No silly." she said before taking his hand in hers, " I had to confirm that you loved me as much as I love you." Ash turned to face her when she said this. "Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked her. Misty smiled and nodded to him. He looked deep into her eyes. There was nothing there that indicated she might be lying. Instead he saw Misty's beautiful eyes as they looked deep into him. "You truly mean that don't you." It was a statement rather than a question, but she confirmed it anyway. "Yes, I do." Now it was Ash's turn to smile and he did so with pride. "So this means..." Ash said, not needing to finish the sentence. Misty nodded "Uhuh." she said tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear as it rolled down her face. Slowly he brought her face closer to his own. Soon he could feel her sweet breath on his face, but he continued to draw her closer until their lips touched. Her lips were very soft he noticed, and he liked the sensation. She let out a gentle moan as they swapped caressing kisses. Ash eventually broke it off and the couple sat there, hand in hand, watching the world an the Swan's go by.

Soon night fell and the pair stood up and started walking home. They linked arms and talked about anything and everything as they slowly made their way through the streets. When they finally reached the house it was late in the night. They opened the door and quietly made their way to Misty's bedroom. She shut the door behind them and locked it tight. Ash sat down on her bed and watched as she took off her jacket and sat down next to him. They resumed their kissing. Ash was in heaven and he wanted her to know it. "Misty, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and I want to make love to you." he said as he broke the kiss off for just a second. Misty nodded her agreement. She began unbuttoning her top and Ash soon started to help her. They took each other in their arms and moved to lie on the bed. 

The sun streamed through the curtains of Misty's bedroom window. Ash awoke first. He smiled when he found Misty still in his arms from the night before. Some of her long red hair had fell onto her face and he moved it away so that he could admire her better. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, he almost couldn't believe this was the same woman who had a wicked temper. He lay there for an hour just looking at her. Taking in every contour of her face, every detail. Occasionally she would turn over and allow him to see some previously obscured part of her face. Eventually she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Ash was looking at her. A smile on his face. "Morning, my beauty." he said. "Don't be so sickening." she replied a smile on her face. They kissed. Not the passionate heat-filled kisses of the previous night, but a gentle, loving, tender kiss. They decided not to get up for a few hours. Instead they just lay in bed together, talking and contemplating.

When they eventually did get up they walked into the kitchen together holding hands. Pikachu was rummaging in one of the cupboards looking for the ketchup. "Hey Pikachu! Guess what?" Ash said. Pikachu poked his head out from behind a cupboard door to see the two humans holding hands in front of him. "Pikachu! Pika, chu!!!. Chu!! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried his approval and leaped up into Misty's arms. The little Pokémon cuddled into Misty before jumping to Ash and doing the same. The couple laughed and let the yellow mouse down. "Thanks Pikachu! You're a Pika pal!" Misty called in joy to the friendly little Pokémon. It went back to rummaging, this time humming a happy tune. "What is there for Breakfast?" Ash asked out loud. As he looked into the rather bare fridge. "Ah, Waffles!" he announced. "I'll get yours." Ash offered as Misty sat at the table. He toasted the waffles and made some Coffee to go with them before sitting at the table across from Misty. Beneath the table top they sat brushing their feet together. They smiled as they ate their Waffles and drank the Coffee. Soon they were finished and moved to the lounge. They spent the rest of the day lying in each others arms laughing at the banality of Sunday afternoon TV. It wasn't long before Brock chanced upon them. "Finally." he said as he walked in and then walked out again. The two lovers merely laughed as Brock gave them their privacy. 

Ash's alarm clock woke him with a jolt. Monday morning, his brain told him and he slowly began waking up for another day at the Radio Station. Misty was lying next to him. He could seriously get used to this he thought. She stirred and gradually woke up, the alarm clock obviously reaching her as well. She looked round at him. "Morning." she said with a yawn. Then she realised what day it was. "Oh no. Work." she said and fell back to the bed. Ash smiled at this. Deep down Misty was just as big a slob as him, she just never showed it to anyone. Getting out of bed he started to get dressed. He opened the door just as Misty was crawling out of the bed behind him. Looking back at her he smiled. "I love you Misty." he said to her. She looked up at him and smiled back. "I love you too Ash."

"So if you have any questions, just phone in or e-mail them to the usual address, and I'll try and answer them on tomorrows show. Till then, this is Ash Ketchum for PCB Radio." Ash pulled the headphones off his head and stood up before walking out of his booth. His producer Ginger walked out of hers at the same time. "Good show Ginger." Ash complimented her. "I know. What did you think of that third caller?" she asked. "I nearly burst out laughing!" she told him. Ash smiled. "I thought he was just as weird as you did Ginger." he replied. She laughed at him. "Yeah. Well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she turned and walked down the hall. "Bye" Ash shouted. Turning around he noticed a man in a suit with a black briefcase standing waiting for him. "Can I help you?" Ash asked the man. "Yes you can actually. You are Ash Ketchum aren't you?" he asked. "Yeah. The one and only." Ash replied. "Good. I'm from WRCC Radio in Celadon City and I'm here to make you an offer."

Misty pushed open the door to the house. "Ash!" she shouted, knowing he'd be home by now. "Ash! I'm home!" she called. Glancing at the coat rack as she hung her coat up she noticed his hanging there. So now she knew he was in. "Ash! Are you playing games with me?" she asked coyly. A voice came from the lounge. "No. I'm in here Misty." he said. "Oh." said Misty. There was something in his voice that sounded depressed, almost sad. Walking into the lounge she saw him sitting on the couch, head in his hands. "Ash. Is something the matter? Are you ok?" she asked him as she sat down next to him. "Not really." he replied. Lifting his head up she could see he'd been crying. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he asked. She didn't reply. "Ok then. Here's the good news. I've been offered a high paid job, in a high profile timeslot, on an even higher profile station. Now the bad news. If I want it I have to move to Celadon City. Away from you."

To Be Continued.

   [1]: mailto:E-Mail:chris_devlin@hotmail.com



	3. The Reunion

**Perfect Match**

**Part Three: The Reunion**

By: Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]

Haven't read parts One or Two? Then search fanfiction.net for Authors under the name "Chris Devlin" to find them. 

I must say the response to the first two parts has been overwhelmingly good so I hope you like this part.

"Celadon City." Misty said the words over and over, hoping she was hearing him wrong. "It's so far away." she said. Why did this have to happen now, when she and Ash were finally together. Why did something have to come along and break it up. "I know." Ash replied. "Misty." he said and turned to her. "I love you more than anything in the world, I always have. But..." she stared at him fearing what he was about to say. "But this is a great opportunity for me. I'd be a fool to turn it down. I'm going to accept the job Misty." he told her. She looked at him. "What. Bbbbut you ccan'tt." she started to stutter. Then she hit upon an Idea. "I could come with you." she said. Ash looked at her and shook his head. "Misty, you have a great job here as well as a great future. I don't want to make you start from scratch. Besides you remember how difficult it was to get the job as Gym Trainer here. They don't need a Gym Trainer in Celadon. You'd be forced to do something totally different." Misty sniffled. Ash hadn't noticed before but she'd began to cry. "I don't care, Ash." she blubbed. "I just want to be with you." she told him between teary sobs. "Misty, you'd just end up hating me for taking you there." he stood up. "I've got to go phone the Station and tell them I've accepted the job." he said obviously depressed. "No." Misty wailed and threw herself at the cushions on the couch, and began to weep freely, lowering the barriers that had so far kept her tears relatively in check.

The next few weeks were the worst for Misty. The inevitability of the approaching day when Ash would finally walk out of her life, perhaps for good, just got to her. Each and every day she new that it was one less day she could spend with him. The few days they had, they spent together, making the most of the remaining time. Occasionally they would go out and Misty would forget for just a few hours that he was going to leave her, going to break her heart. It was with great pain that the day finally arrived when he had to leave. They had their teary farewell. Both of them breaking into tears as they parted. "I'll wait for you." were the last words Misty said to Ash as he boarded a coach with a big hold-all and Pikachu in tow. As he reached his seat he sat down and blew her a kiss. "I'll return to her ." he promised himself as the coach pulled off. Looking out the window he could see Brock comforting the distraught Misty as Ash drove off into the distance.

With Ash gone Misty threw herself into her work. She ruthlessly trained her Pokémon till Trainers stopped coming to the Gym, she was that hard to beat. No-one came to battle her. Those that did come were either cocky Ash-Ketchum wannabe's or the die-hard trainers who would stop at nothing to win. Everyone else came to learn from her. They all wanted to know what drove her, why she was such a demanding trainer and how they could be just like her. Everytime she would turn them away telling them that her power came from her anger, her pain. It was almost a year after Ash left when the Pokémon Gym Association asked her to leave her job. People couldn't win against her and the local Pewter City economy was suffering due to the lack of Trainers stopping in town to challenge the Gym Leader. So she left. With no job and nothing else to do she resolved herself to getting the one thing that meant something to her anymore. Ash.

"What d'you mean you're going to live in Celadon City?" Brock asked her in disbelief as he watched her pack her bag. "I mean there is nothing to keep me here now. The only reason I didn't go with Ash when he left was because of my Job. Now that I don't have it any more I'm going to be with him." She told him. "Well how am I supposed to pay the rent then?" he said. "Brock, get another room mate or something." she said. "Oh not another one." he said thinking of crazy Steve who'd taken Ash's room. "Now where did I put my Pokéballs?" she asked looking around her room. "Ah, there they are." she said as she reached for the small felt pouch containing her Pokémon. Placing them in her pocket she picked up her back and walked out of her room. "Where did we keep those letters from Ash? I need the address he gave us." she said. Ash had of course sent her private letters but she didn't want Brock to see them. "Here." Brock said as he handed her one of the letters from a small pile on the hall table. "Thanks." she replied and headed towards the front door. Turning round she gave Brock a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Brock. It's been nice living with you." she hugged him. "You too Misty. I hope you do alright in Celadon." he told her. "Goodbye." he finished as she smiled at him before walking out the door and his life. Brock stood in the hall. "Ok, so it's just me then." he said to himself.

She stepped out of the coach into the hustle and bustle of Celadon City. The sun was really hot and bright today so she shielded her eyes and ran towards the bus station she could see across the road. Just as she had figured there were vending machines selling maps of the city. Putting a couple of quarters in the slot she pulled the handle and picked up the map as it fell into the receptacle below. She unfolded it and took a seat on a nearby bench trying to locate where she was and where Ash's apartment was. It took her several minutes to locate herself and several more to work out a route to Ash's building. Folding the map away she stood up and started to walk.

"Wow." Misty gaped as she looked up at the Apartment Complex Ash lived in. It was in a skyscraper at least thirty floors high and very classy. Looking back at ground level she crossed over the busy street and entered the building through the revolving doors. She walked over to the information desk and asked what floor his Apartment was on. Her jaw almost dropped when she found out he lived in the penthouse near the top of the building. "He must be doing really well if this is where he lives." she thought as she crossed the lobby towards the express elevator. Stepping in she pressed the button for the Twenty Seventh floor and sat down in one of the leather chairs provided. "I wonder why he never mentioned this in any of his letters?" she wondered out loud. The lift soon came to a smooth stop and the doors slid open revealing a thin hallway with only one door. The door had a number on it. Misty pulled out one of Ash's letters and checked the Address. This was it alright. Taking a deep breath she pushed the doorbell and stepped back. She waited a few seconds before pressing it again. There was no answer. "Ooh, that's so like him." Misty fumed. Here she was, having traveled all the way from Pewter City to be with him, and he wasn't even home. "Oh well, I'd better just wait for him then." she told herself. Looking around the small hallway she decided it would be better if she waited in the lobby.

Two hours later she was still waiting. "Where is he?" she asked herself. Looking at her watch she'd seen that it was almost nine in the evening. "Oh, stuff this." she said and gathered her things together, deciding to get a hotel room for the night. As she stood up she looked over to the information desk, and there he was. He was standing there staring right at her, a huge smile on his face. When he noticed that she'd seen him he walked over to her. She tried to move towards him but found herself rooted to the spot with fear. After all this time, would he still love her, would he have a girlfriend, what if things were different between them? All the questions swirled around in her head making her feel dizzy. But all the questions, all the fear soon evaporated into insignificant nothingness, when, after what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached her and kissed her. She returned the kiss with vigor and before she could do anything to stop it, began to cry. Ash pulled back slightly and looked at her. "Misty, what is it with you and crying every time we kiss?" he joked as he wiped away some of the tears with his thumb. She giggled and looked straight into his eyes. "I don't know. I'm just so happy and sad at the same time" she told him. He put his arm around her waist and they began walking towards the lift. "Come on. You can tell me all about it upstairs."

Ash's apartment was huge as well as extremely well furnished. Misty couldn't believe that Ash had such good taste, and she admired him even more for it. Ash closed the door behind him. "Pikachu! I'm home." he called and from around a corner the little Yellow Pokémon scampered into sight. "Pikachu!!" it cried in joy and surprise as it saw Misty standing next to Ash, before running into her arms. "Hey Pikachu. I'm glad to see you too." she replied with enthusiasm. Pikachu turned to Ash." Pika? Pika Pikachu?" it asked. "I don't know Pikachu, that's what I was about to ask her." Ash said to the Pokémon. "Ask me what?" Misty wondered. "Oh, just why you decided to come." he said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu confirmed as it nodded its little yellow head. "Oh right." she said, slightly nervous. "Uh Pikachu, could you give me and Ash a few minutes?" she asked. "Pika." it replied and scurried away. Misty took Ash's hand and walked over to a nearby couch and sat down next to each other. "What is it Mist?" Ash asked, concern in his voice. "Ok. Here it is. After you left, I became really depressed for a while. I trained my Pokémon so hard that no-one who came to the Gym could beat me. The other week there I received a letter from the Pokémon Gym Association, asking me to leave my job. So I did. After that I had nothing to keep me there. No job, no family." she hesitated. "No boyfriend. So I decided to come here, to come to you." she told him. Ash took all this in, a look of deadly seriousness on his face. "Ok." he said. "I'm not going to lie Misty, I'm glad you came her to me. But are you sure this is the best thing for you?" he asked her. She looked into his eyes. She'd always been able to tell when he was lying but this wasn't one of those times. "You know Misty, if you decide to stay with me, I'll have no complaints. Heck I even welcome it. But I don't want you to stay unless you think it's the best thing for you. I still love you more than anything, and that is why I am saying this to you. Are you sure?" he said to her. She closed her eyelids and took a deep breath. Eventually she opened them again and looked deep into his. "Yes I am sure." she told him. "Good." he said and grinned. They both squeezed the others hand and leant in as they began to kiss.

Will Things go smoothly? Will this all work out? Is Misty really so sure? Will I ever write another Part? Who knows? Who Cares?

   [1]: mailto:E-Mail:chris_devlin@hotmail.com



	4. Surprises

**Perfect Match**

**Part Four: Surprises**

By: Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]

Haven't read parts One,Two or Three? Then search fanfiction.net for Authors under the name "Chris Devlin" to find them. 

I didn't know if I was going to write a fourth part, but I thought what the hell, and so here it is.

Misty yawned the yawn of the undead as she woke up. She and Ash had been out celebrating her finding a job and had gotten in quite late. Looking at the bedside clock she saw it was only 7:30. No need to get up yet, she thought and lay back down next to Ash. The past few weeks had been wonderful and Misty was happier now than she had ever been in her entire life. She looked at him in the morning light. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Misty had noticed that long before she figured out she was in love with him. It reminded her of those care-free days when none of them had to worry about getting up for work or paying bills. Happy days alright, but nothing, empty compared to how things were now. Ash stirred in his sleep and moved his arm over to the side expecting to be unhindered. When it met Misty's bare leg a shiver of excitement washed over her as it always did when he touched her. She never expected the sensation to stop, and most likely it never would. As the traveling hand found the resistance it hadn't anticipated Ash slowly began to wake. 

"Hey my little Tentacruel." Ash cooed to her. Pikachu had often heard him call Misty that and it quite frankly it made him want to be sick. Luckily Pikachu wasn't in the room and Misty smiled at the compliment. Ash knew how she felt about Tentacruel, so she didn't consider it insulting at all. "You really know how to get me wrapped around your finger don't you?" she asked him with a sly grin. "Yep." Ash replied bringing his face closer to hers. "Good morning Ash." she finally said and kissed him. He returned the kiss before getting up and dressed. Misty sat in the bed looking at him incredulously. "And where are you going?" she asked him. He gave her a weird look before saying, "Work silly." Misty groaned. "Ash look at the clock." she told him. Glancing at the clock he moaned and started getting undressed again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her as he got back into bed and cuddled up close to her. "I didn't think about it. First we were kissing." she said as she began to kiss him. "Then you just got out of bed and started getting dressed." she said in between gently caressing his lips with her own. "Lets take it from after the kiss." she added as Ash grinned at her and slowly they began to make love. 

Once they had finished they lay together, a thin sheen of perspiration glistening on them. "Misty?" Ash asked as he held her in his arms. "Yeah?" Misty replied, totally lost in the moment. "Why did I leave you in Pewter?" he asked her. "Listen don't beat yourself up over that. You had a great opportunity and you took it. I probably would have done the same." she told him gently, in a voice a mother might use with a hurt child. "I know. But before we were together I told myself you were the most important thing in the world to me, and that if we ever got together I would let nothing come between us. Then look what I did." he said as he sat up. Misty readjusted her seating position and looked him in the eyes. "Ash listen to me. Listen!" she said firmly until she was sure she had his full attention. "You did what you had to do. I never have and never will judge you on that." she told him. He tilted his head down towards his feet. "Ash look at me." she said as she took his head in her hands. Once his eyes were again focused in hers she held it there gently. "I love you. I will never ever leave you, hurt you, abandon or judge you. You're my boyfriend and I love you for it. Don't go and get upset about things that are in the past. Do you hear me?" she asked him. "I hear you." Ash whispered. "Come here." she said and took him in an embrace. They held each other for a few minutes. Eventually the alarm clock went off interrupting them and indicating it was now time to get up. 

A couple of weeks passed and the two just grew stronger together. Ash would grow off of Misty's energy, and Misty would grow off of Ash's energy. But Misty was starting to worry. Her period was due almost a week ago and it still hadn't come. Either she was just very late, or. She didn't want to think of the other possibility. The day before she was due to start work she visited the local hospital. It's just late she told herself as she walked through the automatic doors into the bleachy smelling clinical environment. The receptionist indicated for her to sit in one of the chairs provided and soon she was being seen to by a nurse. The examination went by quickly and Misty walked out of the hospital within an hour with her answer. 

Ash looked at the thin band of metal. It was beautiful and he confirmed it with a "Wow". He looked up at the store clerk. "How much is it?" he enquired. "That particular piece is $10,000 sir." Ash considered the cost. It really wasn't much on his salary, two months tops. "I'll take it." he said. The clerk eyed him suspiciously. "How would sir like to pay for this piece?" he asked him. "I'll put it on my Credit Card." Ash replied and produced the plastic card from his wallet. "Very good sir." the clerk said and went to process the purchase. 

Ash put the finishing touches to the meal he was preparing. "A sprinkle of rosemary." he said as he sprinkled it over the plump chicken he'd cooked. He wanted the night to be perfect and had spared no expense in setting up the evening. The thing that confused him slightly was that just as he was about to suggest the evening to Misty, she suggested it first. Misty it seemed could read minds. He smiled at the thought. Smelling the chicken he prayed that it tasted as good. Brock had sent him the recipe and he hoped it was correct. Picking up the carving tongs he started to cut legs and breasts from the chicken, placing one of each on the plates he'd prepared. Next came the vegetables and the gravy. Taking one plate in each hand he walked through to the dining room and positioned one at each place. When he was satisfied that everything was done he opened the bottle of wine and placed it on the table, ready for pouring. Now all that was missing was Misty. 

Misty cursed. She couldn't find her best earrings. Rummaging around in her jewelry box she eventually came upon two not quite as good, but still beautiful, earrings and placed them on her ears. After a bit more rummaging she found the necklace Ash had bought her only a few weeks earlier. She admired it, it's glittering splendor. Reaching around behind her neck she fastened it. Stepping back from the mirror she had been using she examined herself. "Not too shabby Misty." she complimented herself. "Not too shabby at all." 

Ash looked at his watch. "How long can it take a girl to get ready?" he asked no-one in particular. Hearing the bedroom door squeak open he turned to face Misty. She stood before him in a cream dress, a vision of beauty. It was one of the most gorgeous things Ash had ever seen. The dress just touched the ground and swayed as Misty walked towards Ash. "You look stunning Misty!" Ash complimented her. Misty blushed slightly at this and complimented him too. "Thank you. You look great as well." she told him. "Well should we start?" Ash said indicating the waiting meal. 

The meal went superbly. Brock's chicken recipe actually worked, giving Ash the great feeling of satisfaction when Misty said it was delicious. Eventually all the food was finished and they just sat there talking. Misty could sense Ash getting nervous, and Ash could feel Misty getting nervous. Misty decided to go first, waiting for a break in the conversation. It finally arrived and she could start. "Ash. There's something I've got to tell you." she said. Ash looked her deep in the eyes. She knew she could tell him anything. "Ash, I'm pregnant." she blurted out. He just sat back in his chair, and smiled. "What?" she asked him. "Why are you smiling?" she added. "Oh Misty, there's something I want to ask you." he stood up and walked round the table to her. "But first let me say, that's wonderful. I always wanted kids. I'm over the moon about this." he told her a huge smile telling her he was genuine about it. She smiled back before kissing him intensely. Breaking it off he started. "Misty, you know how much I've told you I love you, and I truly mean it. That's why I 'm going to prove it right now" he said as he knelt down on one knee and took her hand. Misty gasped knowing what was coming next. "Misty, will you marry me?" he asked as he produced the ring from his pocket. Misty began to gasp even more. Had he really just asked her to marry him? "Yes!" she shouted not giving it a second thought. Ash smiled back. Taking the ring from its box he carefully placed it on her finger. Looking up at her he saw she had begun to cry. This time though, there was no witty retort about her crying. Instead he too joined her in her tears of happiness. 

The ten months before the wedding flew past, and before either of them knew it they were standing at the alter exchanging vows. In the front row sat Mrs Ketchum, crying her eyes out, all the while cradling baby Brock. They had decided to name the baby Brock after the first friend or family member to see the young baby boy. It had only been two weeks since he was born and already he showed some of his parents characteristics. It had a wild temper like Misty and had the same kinship with Pokémon Ash had. Still right now the focus was on Ash and Misty marrying. Mrs Ketchum had gladly volunteered to look after baby Brock while Ash and Misty went on a world cruise for a honeymoon and the pair were already looking for some alone time. Slowly but surely the ceremony proceeded until the final words were uttered. "You may kiss the Bride." 

   [1]: mailto:E-Mail:chris_devlin@hotmail.com



End file.
